Drabbles of Destiny
by xoxo-MerlinxArthur-xoxo
Summary: No man can chose their destiny, much like they can't alter it no matter how strong they are. No man can chose who they are in love with, nor can they alter who steals their hearts. Destiny has it's time. Love comes unbound. It's Merlin and Arthur's time.
1. Snow Fall

**SNOW FALL**

The moon rose up and made the land shine with shocking white light. It only seemed to make the snow much more mystic then it was. It came down as if it had wings and landed on the prone from of a young, but otherwise handsome man.

"You'll catch your death out here you know?" someone said as they walked into view. They gently wrapped a blue cloak around the other man, and Merlin snuggled into it.

"Didn't know you cared so much," said Merlin with a sly smile. He let the arms embrace him and giggled as a face burrowed into his neck.

"You," said Arthur with an exasperated sigh as he smiled at Merlin with fondness, "Are such a girl."

They sat with back to chest and watched the snowfall gently to the ground and the stars twinkled into the sky with merriment. The love for one another was going to be bright as any snowfall and last longer then any twinkle.

**thank you so much for reading! please leave a review if you can i'd appreciate it!**

**have a good day : )**


	2. Horse Ride

**Horse ride **

"Merlin, would you stop moving so much!" Arthur snapped as he twisted his head to look at the large eared warlock.

Merlin ceased his movements to look at the prince with wide eyes before he moved yet again. He twisted his body sideways and gave a grunt when he finally gave up. He pouted.

"I'm sorry it's not my fault I can't get bloody combatable!" he snapped in resort.

"I am so going to get more bruises that I don't deserve. Why do I even put up with you," he muttered as he kicked his feet.

The horse snorted as the warlock stated to squirm once again. She rolled her eyes.

Why indeed!

**i hope to have another drabble up in a few days. i am having fun with theses! LOL. thanks for reading!**


	3. Birthday Suprise

**Birthday surprise**

Arthur ran and ran. His feet took over the earth with a blinding speed. His hands grabbed the air as if it could pull him forward. His face was pale in chagrin. He paused only to take the stairs two at a time. He rounded the stairs, went up the main hall, hung a left, crashed through the door, and landed at someone's feet.

Foot taps could be heard close to his head. He looked up sheepishly.

" Um….Hi"

"Hi," was answered back. "You forgot didn't you?"

"Um…..no."

Merlin shook his head and helped his lover to his feet.

"Happy birthday, love." Arthur said.

"Thank you, Arthur." Merlin said a grin playing on his features.

It was hard to stay mad at the prat especially when he looked so worn and…

"So ready for your present?" Arthur said and Merlin laughed as Arthur hoisted him off his feet bridle style.

…..and loving.


	4. The Crown

Merlin scrunched up his face and squinted his eyes. Turned his head to the left then the right. He tired blocking out the sun with his hand put that still didn't help. He sighed and shook his head. He then nodded to the air, walked over to Arthur who was sitting at his desk, and plucked off his crown.

"Merlin what on earth are you doing?" the king asked in bewilderment as Merlin started to rotate the crown in his hands.

"This crown," he said as he pushed it under Arthur 's nose, " doesn't look right on you."

Arthur snatched back his crown and put it on his head, " You saying I'm not fit for being king?"

Merlin waved his hands, "NO-No! It's just makes your head look odd that's all." He then paused as a smile came onto his face, "But then again maybe it will grow with your egotistical ego!"

Merlin left the room with a laugh and Arthur dropped his head onto the table and muttered something about stupid best friends and their lame jokes.


	5. Running and not looking back

Arthur sat looking at the ring in his hand. The chain was cool to the touch. He ignored all other noise that was around him. All he could look at was the ring. He heard footsteps and glanced over to his right. Merlin came out of the brush. He saw the ring, stopped, and looked away from Arthur. Arthur looked back at the ring.

"My lord?" the visiting princess asked Arthur timindly.

Arthur stood up and pocketed the ring. He told the knight to head back to Camelot. The princess said something but he paid no heed.

Merlin took off into a run back into the forest. Not looking back.


	6. Dance in Wait

The music lofted through the chambers. It was lyrical with out words and haunting were it was calm. Two people stood in the middle of the room; a blonde man as yellow as the sun and the other a brown haired man with limbs a gangly as a tree. The hands of the blonde were wrapped tightly around the waist of the other as if letting go would be a sin. The other man had their hands clasped around the neck and laid their head on the others chest.

When they did look at each other with small smiles, their gaze was full of love unwashed by the hiding of the months.

"You are a terrible dancer," Arthur chuckled as Merlin prodded on his feet and almost tripped on his own.

Merlin looked up at the prince, " Well at least we are not down there with the others were I would make a fool out of you."

Arthur stopped dancing and frowned as his hand lingered on Merlin's back, "Yes, one of the many obscene reasons why I can't bring you to the dances."

Merlin cupped his face and said in a small but reassuring voice, "soon. Our time will be soon."

The music flowed out the window once more as the two people danced in wait.


	7. Worth a Thousand Words

They say a picture is worth a thousand words. That can't always be true because upon the picture, hanging on the wall in a gold frame that phase is made into a total understatement.

In the picture is a handful of people in the back is a rough, mix of men who are gentle in all ways. They are smiling and laughing. Next to them on the bottom, on the right are two pristine women. One pale and the other dark, they are both important rank put aside. On the left are two men. They must have been distracted as the painter painted as they were smiling and laughing as arms hung on each other shoulders. Their eyes glowing in light as they glance at each other. Friendship radiating from them.

They say a picture is worth a thousand words….this picture speaks a billion if you listen closely.


End file.
